Four Greatest Gifts to Give
by AwesomeAnimeQueen
Summary: It's China's birthday and Russia has a really nice surprise for him.  RoChu, lemon, yaoi, DLDR


This is my first fanfic so if it's bad, I'm sorry. I hope that you like it though. This is a YAOI so if you don't like don't read. Now proceed.

* * *

><p>China was having trouble sleeping. He was wondering what he was going to do tomorrow because Russia wanted to come to his house tomorrow for his birthday. China was afraid that Russia was going to surprise him with something that would be too over-the-top. He told him a thousand times that he didn't want anything, but he just knew Russia would show up with something. He just didn't want to act like an idiot in front of him, or act like he didn't like what Russia gave him and make him mad or sad.<p>

China sighed and got up to go to the bathroom and splash some water on his face. But before he could get up all the way, he fell down. Something had grabbed his leg. He quickly jumped up and screeched. A big panda climbed out from under his bed. "How did you get in here?"

The panda chuckled, "You really thought I was a panda, da? I was trying to surprise you!" China's mouth fell open as the panda pulled off its head to reveal Russia standing there.

"Wha? What the hell, aru? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" China put his hand on his heart.

"I thought I'd surprise you exactly on your birthday, which if I found it correctly was at two-thirty-five AM. Am I right?" Russia chuckled.

China's eyes got big, "How the hell would you know that, aru? What are you a stalker?"

Russia walked up to China and patted his back, "Of course, not, Yao. Although, this isn't where the surprises end, I have a few more surprises for you. I wanted to give you the four greatest gifts I could give to you. They're hidden around your house. While you were in here, I hid them around your house, and then I hid under your bed while you had your eyes closed."

China just sighed, "There's no way to get out of this is there?"

Russia grinned, "Haha, nope."

"Okay then, aru. What do you need me to do?"

"My hints will lead you to presents and other hints. If you need help, I will only give one extra hint." he handed China a piece of paper with the word "sunny" on it.

China then proceeded to run around the house looking for the presents. The first hint was easy. He found a sunflower with a bow on it and a slip of paper by the windowsill that said "choco-choco". He proceeded to find a bottle of Chocolate Vodka hidden behind a bunch of spices in his spice cabinet. He also another hint and was lead to one other gift which was a red knitted scarf. It surprised China because he didn't realize that Russia could knit. The last hint had the word "one" on it.

China spent twenty minutes trying to figure it out, gave up, and ended just to go to Russia for help. Russia grinned when he saw it.

"One. One. One. Don't you know? The greatest of gifts I could give…" Russia then pulled China into one of the most passionate kisses China had ever received. The only kiss he'd ever received, actually. He kissed Russia back as best as he could.

China almost fell to his knees because it was such a great kiss, but Russia caught him and lengthened the kiss. He fought his way into China's mouth and kissed until they both almost ran out of air.

China got really red faced, "I love you, aru."

Russia smiled, "I love you, too, Yao." China could feel Russia start running his hands on his back which made China feel really strange, something he had never felt before. China could also feel a bulge growing on his leg. Then he was picked up and carried over to his bed.

Russia sat him up and took off China's shirt and then proceeded with his. He then laid China done and got on the bed with him. He started to rub his nipple which made China flinch a little at first, but he then started to relax. Russia sucked on them, and it felt good.

China wanted more. Russia knew this, but liked to see him this way. Russia slowly teased him until eventually he took off Chinas pants and boxers. He rubbed him and then proceeded to the fun part. He started to pump it in his mouth. China was wriggling in pleasure. Russia kept at it until China was near his limit, and stopped.

He put China on his back and he stood up and took off his pants and boxers to reveal his boner. His dick was aching wanting to be pleasured. He grabbed his lube which he had sat on the bedside table while China was searching and put some on his aching member.

"Yao, this may a bit at first, but I need you to bear with the pain. If it hurts too much, just tell me and I'll slow down. Are you ready?" Russia was holding his member by China's entrance.

China was nervous, but he was ready, "Okay. I'll be fine." Russia then pushed into him really fast. China was afraid it wouldn't fit.

"Are you okay?" Russia said before moving any more.

"Yes, aru. I'll be fine just start moving," China moaned. Russia started to thrust slowly gradually speeding up.

"Faster, aru!" China moaned. China's body was feeling pleasure after pleasure with every thrust. He wanted Russia to go full speed. He felt his boner on the bed getting bigger.

Russia then carefully got China on his hands and knees and started to pump into him more. China gave himself a handjob while he was being thrusted into. He felt close. "!" he moaned.

"YAAAAAAO!" Russia screamed as he planted his seed into China and China came on the bed. There was a huge mess but they didn't care. They fell on the bed next to each other.

China looked at Russia lovingly, "Wǒ ài nǐ!" (Translation: I love you)

Russia smiled and whispered in China's ear, "С Днем Рождения! Я люблю тебя мой маленький ягненок!" (Translation: Happy birthday! I love you my little lamb!)

* * *

><p>Now this is my first fanfic so I don't want any messages saying that it sucked. I hope that everyone liked it. If you have requests, I will try my best at them. Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
